


When a Devilishly Handsome Sparkly Vampire Named Enis Gets Lonely

by MaddieWrites



Series: Random Engagements [2]
Category: Random Encounters: Resident Enis (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Just a random idea I had, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/pseuds/MaddieWrites
Summary: Mark, Enis, and Dodger all stop for the night, but Enis can't sleep.





	When a Devilishly Handsome Sparkly Vampire Named Enis Gets Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, I've been in a bad place recently and I haven't been in the mood to write. This is something I wrote a few weeks ago but didn't like, so I never posted it. Here it is!

“Alright, this looks safe enough. We can camp out here.” Dodger decided, looking up at the old apartment building in front of them.  
“We should loot it and keep moving. That pack is right on our heels.” Mark argued. There was some truth to his statement, but they could use a rest stop and he knew it.  
“We need to stop and eat, and we're all exhausted. If we can't stop to sleep we need to at least stop and catch our breath.” She insisted.  
“Alright, fine. Only for a few hours or they'll catch up.” Mark gave in, leading them inside, ready to attack anything that might be in here. He didn't want a repeat of last time. Another careful scan of the room. There was nothing. Good. He wasn't in the mood for a fight. Dodger was right, as much as he hated to admit it, he was exhausted. They all were. Mark thought about it for a moment. If they took turns keeping watch, one could easily wake the others in time to get as long as they all stayed on the first floor...  
“I think we could sleep here, if we decide we want to. I can take first watch.” Dodger offered, as if reading his mind.  
“I'll take first. You take second.”  
“Got it. I'll get some cans opened and we can eat.”  
Mark nodded. “I'm going to look upstairs for anything we might need. Enis could use a weapon. I'll try to find him something not too dangerous.”  
Dodger nodded and he headed upstairs. Mark wondered around for a while, not really finding much other than a few cans of food. Dodger called him back down to eat, reminding him it was his turn to feed Enis. He headed back down and sat on the floor by Enis to eat. Mark carefully rolled up his sleeve and held out and arm for the vampire while he kept his other hand to eat with. As usual, Enis took his wrist and made a small puncture so he could drink. Mark winced at the bite. He'd gone deeper than usual. Then again, they hadn't had time to stop and eat in a while, so he was probably having a hard time controlling himself. His grip on Mark's arm was almost painful, and there would definitely be a bruise. Mark ignored him, focusing on his own 'meal' while Enis drank greedily.  
“Enis.” Dodger said gently. “Don't take too much from Mark; we can't stay here long. If you want more you can take some from me too, but you can't drain him. He won't have time to recover.”  
Enis nodded, pulling off. Dodger offered her arm and he took it eagerly, a bit more controlled with the bite this time. Soon he'd calmed down, having had his fill, and released Dodger.  
“Alright, we're gonna spend the night here. Mark's on first watch.” She told Enis, starting to pack the supply bag.  
“Okay.”  
“So you can sleep pretty much anywhere on the first floor.”  
Enis ran off to find a nice spot to spend the night and Mark went outside to find a good perch to keep watch. He ended up pacing the outer edge of the building, unable to find a spot that would let him see the whole way around other wise. He really was tired, and exhaustion was setting in. It was getting hard to see straight by the time Dodger came out to take second shift.  
“Hey, head on in and get some sleep.” She directed him towards the apartment building and he headed in, grateful.  
“You're back!” Enis exclaimed, clearly very awake despite the fact that none of them had slept in days.  
“Yeah, I'm back, but I really need to sleep so can you please, /please/ be quiet?” Mark asked.  
“Sure, no problem! I can be as quiet as a mouse!” Enis started making squeaky mouse noises.  
“I really mean it Enis, not just joking, okay?”  
“Okay.” Enis sighed, sulking off to the kitchen. Mark headed into the living room and flopped down on the couch and let his eyes slip shut. They were too heavy to keep open anyways. It wasn't long before sleep overcame him.

 

“Mark? Mark!” Enis hissed, shaking him awake.  
“Huh? Is the pack here?” He shot up.  
“What? No.”  
“Oh? Did you need something? Why am I awake?”  
“Well... I, uh, couldn't sleep.” Enis mumbled.  
“Okay, well is there anything /I/ can do?”  
“I don’t know... I'm just lonely.”  
“Oh... Well I guess you can sleep in here with me, okay? Will that make you feel better?” Mark asked.  
“Yes! Very much!” Enis nodded eagerly.  
“Alright.” Mark slid over to make room for Enis on the couch, but when he lay down, he immediately curled into Mark's side, startling him.  
“Is this okay?” He asked softly, looking up at Mark.  
“Yeah, it's fine. You just have to be quiet, alright?” As long as cuddling would make him shut up, Mark was alright with it. He could feel Enis relax against him, breathing evening out. Mark was glad he was finally getting some rest. He'd had a hard time sleeping ever since he left his home, but maybe all he'd needed was someone to lay with him. Mark could feel himself drifting off too, the warmth of Enis's body lulling him to sleep. He relaxed and surrendered to it, letting himself rest.

“Hey guys, we should really get going before that pack catches-.” Dodger stopped, spotting Enis and Mark. Both were still asleep on the couch, all cuddled up together. She thought for a moment before she smiled. “I ship it.”


End file.
